


All I Want for Christmas is You

by midnightmedeax



Series: Siren Drabbles [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Jumpers, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season 2, Simon serenades Keiren cause he's secretly a soppy bastard, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmedeax/pseuds/midnightmedeax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Simon decides to give Keiren a surprise (and not of the kinky kind). Who knew that Simon was secretly a soppy bastard? And that Keiren secretly loves RENT?</p><p>For my Neatchat BDFFs who wanted Simon serenading Keiren and Simon in a Christmas jumper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Neatchat BDFFs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Neatchat+BDFFs).



Snow was falling outside the bungalow in Roarton, where Keiren and Simon was sat inside snuggled up on the couch. Keiren nestled against Simon’s side, his head resting against his chest, the wool of his brightly coloured Christmas jumper scratching at his cheek.

Today was Christmas Eve, the first one since Keiren had come out of the centre and for Simon, the first time he had someone to celebrate with post-PDS. Rising to the occasion, Simon wore a bright blue snowman Christmas jumper instead of his usual darker ones and it was Keiren who wore one of his boyfriend’s black jumpers. However, he also had reindeer antlers on his head, showing his festive spirit!

“Those stupid antlers.” Simon grumbled, after getting poked while trying to kiss Keiren on the top of the head. He pulled them off- causing a squeak of annoyance from the man laid against his chest- and kissed the sandy hair, his arm tightening around him. Rent was playing on the television screen, a guilty pleasure of Keiren’s, and as people sang about the ones lost to HIV on a snowy December day, Keiren tilted his head and captured his lips on Simon’s. They kissed deeply, Simon’s spare hand coming to rest on Keiren’s neck and rubbing his pale cheek with his thumb.

“What was that for?” Simon asked, as they pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other.

Keiren shrugged. “Just felt like it.”

Simon chuckled and pressed a kiss to Keiren’s forehead before pulling away from him and standing up. He walked into their bedroom, pulling a hidden guitar out from under the bed.

“Here goes nothing”

xxxxx

Keiren was just putting away the DVD when he heard Simon walking into the room, singing apparently, strumming- _holy shit, was that a guitar_ \- the chords to a song.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree'_

‒

_'I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you”_

Keiren chuckled as Simon walked towards him, nudging him to sit on the sofa with his foot. He complied, watching his boyfriend as he sang at him, love shining so deeply in his white eyes.

As the song finished, Simon pulled the guitar off and lent it against the wall behind him. He looked bashfully at Keiren- _god, the man could be such a sweetheart when he wanted to be_ \- and shuffled his feet. When lips pressed against his own so desperate and loving, he melted into the younger man, his hands resting on his face as Keiren’s gripped his waist, pulling him tight against him.

“What was that for?” Keiren breathed, their lips still faintly touching and their heads resting together.

“I really love you and I feel I don’t show it often enough.” Simon whispered back. “I do. I do love you, Keiren.”

“I love you too.” Keiren said before they melted back into each other. The chimes of church bells in the distance signalling the start of Christmas day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best I could come up with... Simon is probably OOC but who gives a shit, it's fluffy.  
> The Christmas jumper came from Emmett's photo which came up last night in the Neatchat.  
> Link: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bo-_rXDIUAAMULV.jpg  
> -Kat x


End file.
